they lost themselves
by moonbird
Summary: My depicting of the day Bellatrix Lerstrange tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. One shoot.


Frank and Alice hold their hands tightly together as they tried to lend each other strength to conquer the Pain, it was souring through their body, every last fibre of it, and they both screamed in agony, forcing them to crumble in their own living on the flowered carpet, screaming and praying.

Bellatrix sneered. "To easy" she breathed. "Still to easy." but then she brightened up as she started letting a mad laugh out. "But I know how to do this precisely as it should be" she whispered.

"There's nothing you can do!" Frank breathed steady as Alice nodded, holding her husbands hand tight.

"What about that little tiny prat of yours? what is the little bastards name."

"Neville" Alice looked horrified at Lerstrange. "That's impossible!"

"That's right!" Lerstrange snapped with her finger. "Neivelle is the bastards name."

"What did you do your bitch!" Alice yelled.

"Easy, she's just playing with you" Frank calmed his wife down. "there is no way she got to Neville, hi's safe."

"Or am I?" Lerstrange asked teasingly.

Alice spat in Lerstranges direction, but it was evident the spit didn't get nearly far enough.

With a laugh Lerstrange opened a closet where to Alice and Franks horror, their own little one year old fell out, his neck was crushed and he had been molested at several places so the blood still welled out, and wouldn't stop, yet does empty baby blue eyes starred rigth at Frank and Alice without even seeing a thing. "NOOOOOO!" Alice jumped forward to try and touch her baby as Lerstranges laughter sounded in the background, but for Alice it only sounded like a distant echo, all she saw was her dead baby boy and the blood that kept pouring out, making everything it touched blood red. "no no no!" Tears poured down Alice's cheeks. "It must be a trick, it must be." she cried unable to breath.

"Your BITCH!" Frank had turned his shock into anger at Lerstrange, and he was about to attack her only with her fists. as she with a crack laugher pointed her wand at Frank and Alice one more, laughing the word. "Crucio"

Even in the horrible pain Alice did not let go of the dead baby son, but she crumbled down unable to breath, not knowing which pain was the greater. the loss of her son or the physical pain, both filled equally much in her mind, only when the physical pain stopped she wished for it to begin again so she wouldn't have to think about her son in her arms.

It was hell, eternities when past or was it seconds? what is the meaning of time even, there was no such thing as past, only now filled with pain and the monstrous ugly molested one year old in Alice's arms she for some reason desperately wanted to be okay, she tried to sing her melody to the figure, the melody that would make him all right, make her all right, but no such thing happened. and finally with a snap, Alice gave in. she did no longer see the world around her, only the little melody that she would usually sing to Nevielle ecchoed in her mind. the real her had vanished.

"Well, who would have thought" Bellatrix looked down at the now mental Alice who had stopped screaming despite the continuing cuciro and now only starred out in the room with empty soulless eyes even drooling a bit out of her mouth as she didn't have the capability of keeping it shut, Bellatrix Frank who was still crying in pain. "I had always thought you would be the one to give in first." she spoke direct to Frank.

"no" Frank could see how empty his wifes eyes suddenly looked. the baby in her arms still looked as scary as ever, though suddenly something else happened, the little baby suddenly became alive, he became a little horrifying monster with gray clammy skin and red devils eyes, with it's feral sharp teethes it started eating, eating Alice. "NO" Frank yelled as he threw himself over for her wife, the baby monster turned to him and smiled evilly, it was not his son, it was the monster out of his worst nightmare, hurting his beloved wife and he was unable to do anything about it, he was powerless, he worst fear realized.

"Crucio" the curse sounded before he managed to reach them, and the pain started all over, while he saw his wife and son getting devoured before his very eyes by the scary monster. "Alice" even in the pain he managed to reach an arm out to touch her. And then the monster bit her head right off. "ALICE!" he yelled suddenly finding himself miles away from her, unable to raise and unable to touch her, the pain souring through every fiber of his body, Neville was there again, sitting beside the horrible monster and his headless mother, crying out its pain and the monster turned around to face Neville, ready to devour the one year old to, just as he it Alice's now molested ugly body. "NO STOP IT!" Frank yelled, begging for any kinds of escape. which was what with a snap he suddenly got, as his eyes emptied and he did no longer see what was before him.

The scary little monster turned into a lord Voldemort filled with furry. though as Bellatrix knew what it truly was, stepped aside to let the boggart back in its closet. only leaving the empty shells of a husband and wife on the floor. it had all been in a good days work, as they had taken longer to break than Lerstrange had accounted, 26 hours of crucio curse and Boggart nigthmare to be precise. but at last her work was done, and revenge was sweet.

Though it was right that moment the door was kicked open. "WHO'S THERE!" a roughy voice sounded and several foodsteps came her way.

Bellatrix sneered. "Faithful little order of the phoenix gang." she hissed and raised her wand, she was not going down easily.


End file.
